


a fondness for little boys in princess dresses

by hotshotsolo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, maybe s5, moira rose is a good mom sometimes, pre s6?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: Glancing over to the corner of the cafe, she could feel the corner of her lip twitch upwards. She simply couldn’t help the smile that was forming upon her face, and she would not be held responsible for such a reaction. One would be a monster to react any differently, and Emmy Nominee Moira Rose was no monster.
Relationships: David Rose & Moira Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer & Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	a fondness for little boys in princess dresses

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written for this fandom before, but this show is so so important to me.
> 
> i've been wanting to write this for a while, the beginning line kind of just stuck in my head and i had to write something.
> 
> I'm not sure if I really captured Moira's voice, so be kind please.
> 
> Enjoy!

Moira Rose held a certain fondness for little boys in princess dresses.

Glancing over to the corner of the cafe, she could feel the corner of her lip twitch upwards. She simply couldn’t help the smile that was forming upon her face, and she would not be held responsible for such a reaction. One would be a monster to react any differently, and 5 time Emmy Nominee Moira Rose was no monster.

Moira glanced back at the papers on the table, taking a sip from her cup of tea. The Café Tropical was decorated in hideous autumnal ‘decorations’ and she had taken great care not offend Twyla when she had come to take her order, even going as far as to complement them, as the girl had simply been too excited about them for Moira to correct her. Nevertheless, the girl had stumbled away with her lunch order, a peculiar expression on her face. What an oversensitive creature.

Once again disturbed from her work, she glanced again at the giggling little boy in the booth with his mother, the sight of him in his princess costume taking her to a far simpler time.

_Moira looked away from the mirror, holding up her pointer finger as Julian attempted to continue her makeup. The man paused, raising his eyebrow._

_And there it was. A shriek. A shriek that she and John had paid Adelina good money to prevent. Moira rolled her eyes, gesturing for Julian to continue when the shrieks escalated to a new level._

_With a deep sigh, Moira shook her head, pushing Julian away and exiting her bedroom, passing her own glorious Halloween costume laying upon her bed. She passed many a bustling servant and waitstaff as she walked towards the west wing of the house, all preparing for the Rose Family’s annual Halloween party. The shrieks became louder and louder, and she could hear her beloved husband attempting to reason with their offspring._

_The door was cracked open, and Moira placed her hand on the door and pushed it open, raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of her._

_Four year old David lay on the ground shrieking, kicking his small feet against the floor, his little face red with tears. John was standing there, staring at their child, a disoriented expression upon his face. Adelina was nowhere to be found, and Moira wondered if John had decided to give the woman the night off for some obscure reason. What looked to be a small superhero costume lay on the little boy's dressing table, as if it had been thrown there._

_She cleared her throat once, and John looked up from David, widening his eyes. Their son continued to scream, somehow becoming louder. Moira’s eyes widened, gesturing to the child on the floor._

_“John, do tell me what’s wrong with our child?! Is he having a psychotic episode?!” Her own voice raising with every syllable, trying to make herself heard over the screams._

_John stared at her for a moment. “Moira, I was just telling David that he’s being Batman for Halloween, and he went ballistic.” He gestured with his hands. “He just keeps saying that he doesn’t want to.”_

_Moira stared at her husband for a moment, a headache beginning to cloud her thoughts, but she fought it off, as one Moira Rose was capable of doing when she so desired. There was a party tonight, god damn it, and this little episode would not be ruining it. Enough pills would take care of it once she had fixed their child’s problem._

_Tightening her black silk robe, she inspected the floor, ensuring that the daily cleaners had done a sufficient job before she lowered herself to the floor next to her son. She placed a gentle hand on David’s heaving chest, wiping away a tear with her other. “David Rose, you stop crying right this instant.” He didn’t. “David, right now. Tell mummy what’s wrong.” She ran her hand through his silky black hair, feeling Johns staring eyes and ignoring it. It wasn’t very often that she displayed her maternal side, but that did not mean she had none at all. She was quite fond of David, her one and only bebe boy._

_A few more moments later, with Moira shushing him, David had quieted, still sniffling but grasping onto her robe with his clammy little hands. She made a mental note to send it to be dry cleaned the next day. Moira patted his head. “Now, David. Tell mummy what you want to be for Halloween this year.”_

_The four year old blinked, tears streaming down his face. He stuck a thumb in his mouth, his other hand still clutching onto her, and Moira managed not to roll her eyes, knowing that she and John had instructed Adelina to put an end to the disgusting habit. David mumbled to himself, and she smiled, having heard him just fine. “That sounds lovely. I’ll get Travis right on that, darling. Mummy and Daddy will fix it for you.”_

_John sat on David’s bed, his eyes widened at what their son had said. Moira stood back up, adjusting her robe once more and glancing at her husband. “Let Travis know, dear. We need to be ready in time for our guests, don’t we?” John sighed, reluctantly nodding his head. Moira glanced towards their son, gesturing for him to take her hand. David slowly stood, clinging to her, one thumb still in his mouth._

_John watched warily, seemingly exhausted by the events unfolding. “Sweetheart, are we sure-“_

_“John, our son knows who he wants to be. Who are we to say no?”_

_Her husband's eyes softened. “You’re right. Yes, you’re right. Of course."_

_Moira nodded. “Yes.”_

_And with that, she led David by the hand and glided back into her own chambers. Her team stood there, a befuddled expression on all of their faces. David Rose was very rarely allowed to loiter as Moira prepared herself for an event. She sat back down in front of her vanity, pulling David onto her lap, surprising herself with how….nice it felt to her, She gestured towards Julian again, so that he would continue her makeup. “Julian, it seems as though you will have another client this evening.” The man hummed his agreement, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing Julian to finish his masterpiece before he would begin his work on her son as well._

_Keeping her eyes closed, Moira turned her attention back to David, knowing that he was watching Julian work through the vanity mirror. “Now, David. Darling boy. What you must know is that royalty simply do not lap at their opposable digits.”_

_Within an hour, Travis had returned to the Rose Mansion with the requested garments, and Johnny Rose found himself with the task of clothing an excitable four year old, as evidently Adelina had taken the evening away, taking newborn Alexis with her in anticipation of the party going into the late hours of the evening. David would stay, as was tradition for Johnny and Moira to tout their first-born and heir to Rose Video. Moira had forgotten._

_She glanced at herself in the mirror, quite pleased with her own costume of choice, glancing behind herself as David twirled around the bedroom in his small ‘Cinderella’ dress, a small crown resting on his head, and felt something twinge inside of her. She smiled, looking over at her husband, who was also watching their child, a fond expression on his face._

_Yes, their David would be just fine._

“Mrs. Rose, would you like a refill?”

Moira was shaken out of her memories, shaking her head. “Oh, Twyla. You mustn’t sneak up on customers. It isn’t proper etiquette at all.” She glanced back over at the booth that she had seen the little boy, almost saddened to see that it had emptied.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want another refill though, or should I-”

“No, no, dear. I’m quite finished.” Moira stood, collecting her papers and swinging her bag over her shoulder, placing her sunglasses back when they belonged. She exited the cafe, and decided to stop by David's modest little shop before heading back to the motel, a sudden fondness for her grown son overwhelming her. She strolled in, sighing at the annoying little bell that rang as she entered the premises.

“Oh, hey, Mrs. Rose!” Ah, yes. Button Peter was here…..as well as the little boy in his princess dress, and his mother, it seemed.

“Hello you.” She waved a finger at him, gliding towards the counter. “I was hoping to see my David here on this fine afternoon?” Moira cocked her head at her son's beau, her sunglasses sliding down her nose.

“David’s on a vendor's trip this afternoon actually, but I can let him know you were in? Unless he just heads back to the motel, but I think-”

The little boy was now twirling around the store, humming to himself, his mother seemingly distracted by the ghastly collection of scarves in the back. Peter (Paul, perhaps?) paused, a smile forming on his face, shaking his head. “I think he’s just gonna head to my place. We’re going to a thing in Elmdale tonight.”

Moira nodded her head. “Ah, and what event is my darling boy galavanting off to this evening?”

Paul shrugged. “Some Halloween thing at the Wobbly Elm. There’s a costume contest and I convinced David to enter it with me.” He smirked to himself, and Moira couldn’t help but to let a smile grace her features as well, tugging the sunglasses off of her face.

“Ah, yes. Do tell me what you and my son have arranged.”

Paul (Patrick? Yes. Patrick was correct) paused, before shaking his head, and grinning at her. “Gomez and Morticia Addams. Y’know, like, the show? David has been working on some ‘alternative’ look for his Morticia costume and yeah. He’ll look great.” Moira nodded attentively, glancing back at the little boy who had now returned to his mother, holding her hand singing some little song about “letting it go”, whatever that meant. His mother now had a small basket filled with lotions and other products. Patrick also turned his attention to them, and back to Moira, a soft look now in his eyes.

“Mrs.Rose, I-” They were interrupted by the woman and her son at the counter, looking sheepishly at them as she placed the basket on the counter. Patrick shot Moira an apologetic look as he began to check them out.

Moira continued to stroll around the shop, just as stupefied at what David had managed to create today as she had been the day of the opening, and proud of her son for being as particular as he was about the kind of autumn decor he allowed to be displayed in his shop. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned to see Patrick with an almost...nervous expression upon his face. “What is wrong with you? Don't tell me that you made an attempt at Twyla's pumpkin spice stew?” She was mildly disgusted, but tried not to display that across her features.

“Mrs. Rose, I just wanted to say thank you.” Moira cocked her head, truly bewildered. “You’ve always let David be exactly who he is, without any question, and he’s….he's so beautiful, and I just wanted to thank you. And Mr. Rose.” Patrick looked like he was near tears and she was taken aback. Taking a deep breath, she hummed.

“David was a premature infant, did you know?” Patrick shook his head. “Yes, well. He was. It was….terrifying, and I’ve never felt quite as inadequate as I did in those moments of trying to care for him. I wonder now if...if that had any impact on how….” Moira paused, looking away, and through the window, at the little boy and his mother crossing back across the street, “I’ve never been a very good mother. I’ve had my moments, of course. But I’ve always thought...if there was anything I could do for them...it was to let them be exactly who they were meant to be. To see them, even when they don’t think that I do.”

Patrick was looking at her with an odd expression, his hands stuffed in his pockets in a peculiar way. Moira sighed, taking a step closer to him, and placing a hand on his cheek. “You see him as well, my dear Patrick. I’ve known that for quite some time.”

Patrick nodded, and Moira let herself smile at him, sliding her sunglasses back on before strolling back out of the shop, leaving Patrick behind her.

David would be quite alright indeed.


End file.
